


Leather and Lace

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Short one-shot for the Kinktober challenge





	Leather and Lace

Leather and Lace

“Crowley, please get a wiggle on. We are going to be late!” Aziraphale was checking over his outfit in the mirror. Definitely not his usual style, but he knew it would make Crowley happy. He had been saving this as a surprise, waiting for the perfect moment. He had seen Crowley a number of times, admiring dainty fabrics, delicate lace. He rarely saw him admiring the darker colors he preferred, but softer colors. 

“Why are we doing this again?” Crowley’s voice traveled down the hall. “I mean, you’re lucky I already had this lying around.”

“Really? I didn’t know you went for the, uh, the ‘greaser’ look? Is that what it was called?” Aziraphale was nervously turning this way and that, second guessing his choice more with every second. He’d never done this, he was never as fluid or brave as Crowley.

“Oh my Somebody, Angel, no. I was wearing it in the 80s. Punk Rock scene. Who do you think started the whole liberty spikes idea?” Crowley let out a barking laugh. “Alright, I think I’m ready.”

Crowley came around the corner in pants that were somehow tighter than usual. He was wearing lace-up boots and a black leather jacket, and his hair was styled in small upright spikes. He was adjusting the cuffs as he looked up and froze.

Aziraphale’s hair was only slightly longer than usual, but styled close to his head. He was wearing a tea length beige dress with delicate blue lace overlaid, as well as stockings and sensible pumps. He looked nervous, and utterly edible.

“No. We’re not going.” Crowley strode forward and reached out for Aziraphale.

Aziraphale stepped back, his hands fidgeting. He wasn’t afraid of Crowley, but he had no idea what was wrong. “No! I mean, why? Have I done something wrong? I can change, quick as you please.” He raised his fingers just as Crowley reached him. 

“If you change … just, don’t change. Please?” Crowley slowly reached out and ran his hand along the lace that trimmed the neckline, just barely tickling his fingers. His other hand had firmly trailed down Aziraphale’s side, settling on his hip. “You look amazing. I’ve never seen you presenting like this.” 

“Well, I never have before. You’re sure it looks alright? I don’t want to embarrass you, or myself, when we arrive.” 

“Doesn’t matter, Angel. I told you, we’re not going.” The demon’s eyes seemed brighter as he pulled the angel closer, running his hands over the delicate fabric. He brought their lips together, with a passion Aziraphale was not expecting, and he gasped. The demon took advantage of the opening, teasing the angel with his tongue, tracing his teeth and flicking against his tongue. 

Crowley began walking backwards, pulling Aziraphale along the hallway, his mouth now moving down the angel’s jaw to his throat. Aziraphale was making happy, gasping sounds as he got a tantalizing idea. “My dear, is now a good time to tell you that I am wearing lace undergarments as well?” 

Crowley groaned, the sound vibrating against Aziraphale’s Adam’s apple. They reached the bedroom and Aziraphale’s breathless voice hiccupped through the flat. “Oh, I believe I’ll be wearing lace more often, if that is alright with you, Crowley?”

Crowley moaned again, kicked the door shut behind them. The plants were very grateful that they wouldn’t be subjected to any yelling that night, but quickly had to curse the thin walls as they heard their Master’s angel begin squealing with joy and gasping their Master’s name and other sweet words. 

Maybe the leaf spots would be worth it if they could escape this.


End file.
